the_epic_strugglefandomcom-20200214-history
Luckynumber777
Lucky is a player in The Epic Struggle 2 and the winner of The Epic Struggle 3. In TES2, he started in the Taurus tribe, and later was a member of Platinum, Ebony, and Mysockcontainsmycock. As a member of Taurus, he was also a member of the Chimera, Achilles, and Orion alliances. Lucky finished the game in 11th place, being voted out 5-1 by a coalition of Gemini and Scorpio. This made him Juror #7. In TES3, he was on Mercury, Sirius, Triangulum, and Universe. * He became the Space Pirate in Week 21 and saved dj-izzle. * In Week 22, Ex-Kefiroth won the Intergalactic Emperor Challenge and nominated Lucky and Colegreen_c12. But Corrik won the Space Pirate Challenge and saved Lucky. * Then in Week 23 Lucky became the Intergalactic Emperor and nominated kirbymuncher and M0NSTER_. The Space Pirate dj-izzle kept these nominations the same. Kirbymuncher was voted out 7-4 at the end of the week. * In Week 25 Lucky was a nominee in Group B (of which TheShadowMan683 was Emperor). Shadow also won the Pirate Challenge and chose to save neither Lucky nor Choco, making the final candidates for "11th place" in TES3 the exact people who were 11th in TES1 and TES2. At the end of the week, Choco was voted out 5-4; Lucky survived. * In Week 27, AndShock nominated The_Weegee and Lucky, but auron1213 then saved Lucky. This led to dragonballer88 becoming the replacement nominee and being voted out 4-2. * In Week 32, Lucky became Emperor again and nominated auron1213 and Corrik. Corrik saved himself, so Lucky was forced to nominate Weegee. Corrik then voted out Auron. * In Week 33, Lucky won part 1 of the Final Emperor Challenge against Corrik and Weegee and then won part 3 against Weegee (the winner of part 2). He chose to eliminate Corrik and go to the Final Two with Weegee. * In Week 34, he won the Jury Vote over Weegee by a perfect 10-0 margin. One juror (Shadow) was absent and did not vote. This made Lucky the winner of TES3. As the winner of TES3, Lucky has the primary right to host The Epic Struggle 4 and to pick a co-host if he wants one. Personality and Posting Style Lucky is known for being strategically-minded, sometimes to the point of overanalyzing, in terms of both his approach to challenges and to his overall gameplay strategy. He was also one of the most active players within The Epic Struggle 2, his post count within the Chimera alliance forum being second only to alliance founder DreamwaIker. He is also not particularly social, which hindered his ability to strategize on the game as a whole, and why his activity level did not translate to activity within Epic Struggle topics, as they were primarily social topics. Lucky is perhaps best known for the length of some of his messages, where he has a habit of going overboard in terms of describing or analyzing situations. Category:Players